Home
by emmper
Summary: Seven years have passed since Chihiro has seen Haku. Will she ever see her friends again? Will she find "home?" I honestly don't know how to write summaries so. M for later chapters hehe.


Chihiro looked out the car window as she and her dad drove over a river in town.

_Haku_, she sighed.

"What ya so gloomy for?" her dad asked.

"Nothing," she mumbled.

"Aw c'mon. You can tell me!"

"No thanks."

"Look. I know things have been weird ever since we left that abandoned theme park. I mean. Several years passed for crying out loud! I never really quite understood that one. But ever since mom passed away, you've been extra gloomy."

"I've lost two people I love," she mumbled.

"What's that?"

Chihiro shook her head, "I just miss her."

It had been three years since her mom passed away and seven since she's seen Haku. They've stayed in the town ever since then, even though things were funky when they got out of the spirit world. Chihiro speculated that it was because time must have passed quicker in the human world. But one thing that was always on her mind was Haku. She had considered going back, but she didn't want to leave her dad. Especially if a certain amount of time would have passed.

Finally, they pulled up to their home and brought in the groceries. While her dad put everything away, Chihiro went upstairs and locked herself in her room. She looked around the room and sighed with content. This is where she spends most of her time, drawing everything and everyone from the Spirit World. Her walls were covered in drawings. Everyone she had met was represented.

Especially Haku.

Chihiro sat at her desk and opened her sketchbook to a page covered in Haku's. They were all the same though. She didn't even know what he looks like now rather than seven years ago.

_I wonder if he's changed any_, she thought. _I wonder if he's even aged._

She sat back and closed her eyes and tried to imagine the bath house. What would Lin be doing? How's Granny and No Face? Was Yubaba even still in charge? These questions always plundered her mind and only created more want. She wanted to go back so badly despite everything that had happened. People here weren't too friendly. Chihiro didn't really have any friends mainly because they thought she was strange. But Chihiro didn't really mind that. In fact, she preferred to be alone.

The only thing holding her back from going, was her dad.

"Chihiro! Dinner's ready!" her dad called from downstairs.

"Coming!"

When she came into the kitchen, she stopped and stared at all the food on the table. "Tada!" her dad grinned from ear to ear. "I followed all of your moms recipe's and tried to make your favorite dishes!"

They both sat down, but Chihiro was a little cautious. The last time all of her favorite foods were made was when she got the news from her parents that her mom was sick.

"What happened?" She questioned him.

"Hm?" He bit into a drumstick.

She sighed, "What's going on dad? The last time this happened you guys told me about mom."

Her dad looked at her and stopped eating.

"Well Chihiro, I was going to tell you about this after dinner," he wiped his mouth. "We're moving."

Chihiro's heart stopped and her eyes widened.

"I got offered a job back in Tokyo so we'll be moving there!"

Everyone. Granny. No Face. Kamajii.

Haku.

"You can finish off your last year of high school there!"

"No," Chihiro barely whispered.

"You can meet new friends and-"

"No," she said louder this time.

"Huh?"

"I said. No."

Her dad looked so confused, "W-why?"

Chihiro's eyes stung, "B-because dad. We just can't." _If we leave then I'll definitely never be able to see everyone again._

"But I thought you would want to-"

"No!" Chihiro shouted and ran upstairs leaving a very shocked dad at the table.

She burst into her room, locked her door and sat at her bed. Her reaction confused even her. Why had she reacted that way? It's not like she had planned on going back. Even though she wanted to. She felt something cool run down the side of her cheek. When she touched her face she realized she was crying.

_But why? Why am I crying?_ Chihiro took a good look around her room again. If she moved away, she'd be even farther away from everybody.

Her dad knocked on her door, "Chihiro? Please can I come in?"

Chihiro threw herself under the covers. "No."

"Please honey. I just want to understand what you're feeling. I'm confused."

"Please just go away."

"Chihiro," he whined and she curled up even more.

A few seconds passed and she finally heard her dad say goodnight and walk away.

About half an hour later of thinking and thinking, Chihiro's stomach growled. _I didn't eat any dinner..._

Chihiro slowly and quietly got up to go open her door. But she saw something on the hallway floor. A plate. Filled with food.

She picked it up and went to her desk. As she bit into a roll, she immediately felt bad about what she did especially after her dad went through all the trouble of making her favorite food. Even if it was just to cushion bad news.

Her eyes started drooping and she told herself before she fell asleep that she would talk to her dad in the morning. Chihiro laid her head on her desk and dreamed of the spirit world.

* * *

Sun coming through her window in the morning woke her up. Chihiro sat up, stretched and thought for a moment. _Oh right I'm supposed to talk to dad_! And she went running downstairs.

"Dad!"

Her dad sat up alert, surprised at her entrance, "What?!"

"I've got to tell you something!"

"Me first," he said.

"But-"

"Wait. Sit down."

Once she sat down on the couch across from him he began talking.

"Now I've been thinking since last night and I've come to a conclusion. You just stay here and I'll go to Tokyo."

Well this was a surprise. "Eh?"

He chuckled, "That caught ya off guard huh? I know this place is probably special to you for some reason, so I'll just let you stay here."

Well that just put out everything Chihiro was planning on saying.

She blinked, "Really?!"

He smiled, "Really really."

"Oh my gosh dad thank you so much!" She attacked him with a hug. I won't have to leave! I can stay as close to Haku as I want!

Two months later.

"Bye dad! Love you!" Chihiro called out as her dad drive away. Finally. She was here. All alone. But Chihiro had been planning this moment for weeks now. As soon as he was gone, she ran upstairs and packed her bags. She didn't put much though, just a pair of clothes, food, and her sketchbook. Next, she ripped a piece of lined paper from her notebook and wrote a letter for her dad or any one in case they were looking for her.

Screw school. Screw everybody. I just don't care anymore. I'm going back to where I belong.

With that, Chihiro took one last look at her house. The wind blew and she whispered, "I love you mom. I love you dad."

She took off running

* * *

**Okay so I probably should be updating my other fics, but this one I have to write because I just re-watched Spirited Away and ugh so many ChihiroxHaku feels.**

**I also wrote this in a bit of a rush so I promise later chapters will be longer and more fulfilling. They'll probably make more sense too.**


End file.
